Tsukumogami or Magic?
by saku642734
Summary: What it might have been like if the granger family decided to move to Japan. This is what it might look like if Hermione went to Mahoutokoro instead of Hogwarts. (Round 1 for the international wizarding school championship)


**This story is based on Harry Potter written by J.K Rowling**

 **A/N: this is being written for the international wizarding School championship.**

 **Round 1: International Wizarding Schools**

 **Ilvermorny: Mahoutokoro**

 **Part time standing in for year 3**

 **Prompts: 6). OC [Original Character]**

 **14). They all sighed with relief that the whole ordeal was over! [Last sentence]**

* * *

I was 5 years old, when my parents decided to pack up their dental practice in England and move to Japan.

I didn't really mind. Other than missing our house and the park nearby, there wasn't much making me want to stay.

And when we moved, the amount of interaction with people didn't change. The reactions changed though, I'm sure people didn't notice us nearly as much.

I read as many books as I could about our new home. Along with the Japanese lessons, I read books about legends and things that couldn't possibly be real. Though when reading about tsukumogami, household objects becoming alive when their old enough, it was eerily familiar.

A time where my Origami butterfly flew around on its own briefly came to mind.

I was 7 years old when we got a visit and I found out how it was possible.

"Magic?" Mom leaned back into the couch. "That does explain a lot." She reaches up a hand to rub her temples. "Thought we had a ghost or something."

Dad nodded. "Do you mind doing some sort of demonstration?"

The man who introduced himself as Watanabe Tatsuo nods and with a flick of a stick he was holding, the tea cups and dishes started dancing around them.

I hope it's Just magic and not our tea set turning into tsukumogami.

"Now." He set the tea back in order and continued his explanation. "I'm here sharing this with you as a representative from Mahoutokoro School of Magic."

He looks straight at me. "Origin does not play a part in acceptance to Mahoutokoro, the only criteria is a residency in Japan and magical ability." He reaches into his robes and pulls out a massive book.

"Inside here is a brief history of Magical Japan and a more detailed account of Mahoutokoro including all our areas of study." Tatsuo leans back after handing it over to my parents. "Of course you are free to decline and wait for one of the other representatives, but there are plenty of things that make Mahoutokoro unique."

I leaned forward and asked, "How many classes are there? Is there a limit to how many I can take? How far away is it?"

Mom patted my head, and I became silent.

But Tatsuo just smiled. "That's alright, there are many different classes, one of which other schools don't provide which is an Art class. The schedule only allows for up to 5 classes, the school is located on the island of Minami Iwo Jima, those without magic think it's a simple volcano."

Mom's eyes widened. "They don't have art classes at other magical schools? of all the things." She trailed off. "I assume since the island you mentioned is rather far that this is a boarding school?"

Tatsuo nodded. "It is, but since that only applies to those 11 years of age and older, young Hermione-chan here will be picked up and dropped off everyday until she is old enough."

My parents both let out breaths of air. I took the opportunity to ask, "What kind of art?"

He smiled again. "Anything you can imagine." He glances at Mom. "Do you mind a demonstration?"

She simply nodded and he waved his stick again and a stack of paper landed in front of him. Then sheets hovered in the air and then ripped themselves to pieces before clumping together. He repeated the process until it was in the shape of a 10 inch tall paper mache doll. He started tapping it with his stick and everywhere it touched, color bleed onto the paper. By the end of it there was a cartoonish replica of me made out of paper sitting on the table.

"Oh wow." Was the only sound that came from the other side of the couch. That was way better than the dancing plates.

Tatsuo reaches into his robe again and pulls out a really fat envelope. "Inside are a list of required school supplies and some blank pages. If you have any questions or have made your decision, write it down on the paper and as soon as you sign it, it will fold itself up and sent back to me. If you decide to, I will assist in the shopping."

Before he could leave Dad decided to ask, "What do you teach there if you don't mind me asking?"

Tatsuo smirked. "I teach flying lessons of course." He stood to leave. "Take a few days to think about it before sending in your answer."

"Goodbye Tatsuo-sensei."

He didn't question my use of his first name, he just smiled. "Goodbye Hermione-chan."

And then He vanished into thin air.

I shrieked for the first time that whole visit. "That's so cool!" I snatched the thick book from Mom and started reading.

Already engroused in the book I only heard a mumbled, "Is there really any question." From my parent's conversation.

They sent in their confirmation and further questions later that night.

* * *

We stepped through a door in the train station and into a completely different world.

Tatsuo waved a hand in dramatic flare. "Welcome to Jujiro Centre, anything and everything magical can be purchased here."

I stared at everything wide eyed, trying to take everything in at once. It was a wide street with store fronts, tents, stands, and carts being pushed up and down the street everywhere. there could have easily been a thousand people just in my line of sight. I couldn't even start at describing the wonder at what they were selling.

"The sellers here accept Wizarding and non-wizarding money so there's no need to worry about that. First things first, we need to get your books." He waved what I now knew was his wand at us and we were blanketed in sparks. "While the market is contained to this street, it's still possible to get lost. The spell I just cast will let me find you."

After that we went through the shops in what seemed like a blur getting Books, quills, rolls of parchment, potions ingredients, cauldrons, stirring rods, and a lunch break.

We finished eating and were back to shopping.

Tatsuo waved a hand towards a shop with Clothes in the window. "Your school robes are next and then there are only two things left."

Walking in the first thing I noticed was that everything we either black or white in the uniform section. I just shrugged, color was nice but it didn't matter that much.

Tatsuo handed me a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt. "These will automatically size to you when you put them on, but then they will stay that way. The robes will grow as you do, in more ways than one."

I nod and stand behind the curtain. As soon as I finish putting the clothes on, they do in fact shrink to fit me, the shirt even tucks itself in.

I step out from behind the curtain and Mom and Dad start clapping, giggling to themselves.

I blush and ignore them.

Tatsuo walks over with a robe that kind of looks like a cape with a hood. He throws it around me and clips the front. It starts to shrink around me and the length stops shrinking at around my ankles. But then I'm surprised when the color starts to change and the black starts to bleed into a light pink.

I look up confused and Tatsuo smiles. "The color represents your mastery of the subjects given at Mahoutokoro. You start out as light pink and it changes as you learn and grow. when you have mastered everything we can teach you, Your robes will turn gold."

I nod and in that instance I promised myself that I would make it to gold, I would try my hardest to master every subject.

Starting with flying.

They finished up and went to pay for the clothes before leaving.

* * *

When we walked out of the next shop I had a wand in my hand. It was like I had been missing something huge my whole life and I didn't know before.

The wandmaker was a little weird but that's okay, it was an amazing experience either way.

My wand was vine wood with a dragon heartstring core. Tatsuo said dragon heartstrings were coveted in Japan so I had to take good care of my wand. Not that I needed him to tell me that.

"This is the last stop."

I gasped as seeing the shop, there sitting in the shop window were all sorts of different animals.

"Familiars are very important for witches and wizards, and you can't simply choose one, you have to feel a connection with them. We encourage students to try and feel for their familiar every trip in this area." Tatsuo grabbed my shoulders. "Close your eyes and I will lead you inside. tell me if you feel a pull, and remember, don't force it."

I nod seriously and close my eyes. with a push Tatsuo started leading me inside the shop. We stopped just inside and I tried to see if there was a pull as he had said.

I'm sure I was standing there for around 10 minutes before I felt something that felt kind of like a pull. I moved away from Tatsuo and he release me, probably hovering if the footsteps were anything to go on. I probably circled the entire store before I felt it, just a little bit stronger.

I started walking towards it before Tatsuo stopped me, probably preventing a collision with something. "Alright open your eyes."

I opened them to see a tiny cat that looked like his head was too big for his body.

It felt just like finding my wand. I became teary eyed.

I felt Mom pat my head. "Look at the cutie you found, what are you going to name him?" She didn't even bother telling me we couldn't get a pet like she had the last time I asked for one. Probably because she realizes that he is not a pet.

"Sumo." I manage to finally choke out.

Dad chuckles. "Ironic." He ruffles my hair. "I like it."

Tiny or not he was Sumo.

"Excellent name, just know that Sumo isn't a normal cat, if you couldn't tell from his looks alone. He is a Kneazle, a very intelligent Magical Creature."

The shopkeeper finally comes over and lets Sumo out of his glass case. I then proceed to snuggle him as my parents pay for everything else.

Tatsuo ruffles my hair before petting Sumo. "You'll do great things, I can tell already."

That causes me to sniffle a little bit and I try to bury my face in Sumo's tiny body.

It's time to leave so we walk up and down the Market one last time before walking back through that door and back into the train station.

The entire ride back home I pester Tatsuo with question after question. Some about the school and some about the magical world in general.

"How many other students will be there?"

"Well Mahoutokoro is a small school in comparison to others, student wise. there are only around a few hundred at any given year, I think there are around 10-15 other students in your year, this number may grow or shrink as the years progress. Compared to schools like Hogwarts where there are a few thousand students at any given year, we are small."

I nodded, and hope I make a decent first impression on the people I will be around the most while there. I'll have to live with them once we hit 11 years old after all.

We finally make it home 20 minutes later.

Mom and Dad smile at Tatsuo. "We Hope to see you soon Tatsuo-san."

"Goodbye Tatsuo-sensei!"

He smiled and returned the farewell before vanishing like before.

I felt as amazed as when he did it the first time. "Isn't that amazing Sumo?" I got a meow in answer from the Kneazle on my shoulder.

My parents exchange glances before collapsing on the couch, exhausted.

I could almost hear them thinking.

They all sighed with relief that the whole ordeal was over.


End file.
